Relation?
by Frag Girl
Summary: Rogue knows theres a gap in her life and her heart, and on this normal day she's going to find that SOMEONE to full fill it.*Chapter 3 up!Tells who the girl is!*
1. The Girl

Here's the prelude to Relation. Read this before you read the chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men.(as if you didn't know)  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prelude~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a typical morning in the Institute. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the showers were going. And as usual Rogue felt like there was a big gap in her life. Like something was missing. She spent her whole life wondering  
  
what that something was and what she didn't know about this "normal" day was that she was going to find WHO was missing out of her life.  
  
  
  
Here it is! Chapter 1!  
  
"Do ah hafta go?"  
  
"Rogue, don't you think that this would be fun?"  
  
"Uh...professer. You know what mah answer is."  
  
Rogue got tired of arguing and got into Scott's car. They were all going to the outside Cafe court to see some entertainment on the streets.  
  
When they arrived at the Cafe Court they went straight to the food. They were starving since the 3 hour work-out in the Danger Room that morning that One Eye scheduled.  
  
Kitty,Rogue,Evan,Kurt,Jean,Scott,and the professer all ordered 2 jumbo dogs each.  
  
"Man I'm starving!" Evan said eyeing the steaming hot dog with mustard,ketcup,pickle,and relish that sat on the table before him.  
  
"JA!Let's eat!" Kurt said with a grin.  
  
Scott was about to dig into his hotdog but something caught his eye.  
  
"Rogue are you OK?"  
  
"Ah,Ah,...why does she look so familiar?"  
  
Scott glanced over at the direction of which Rogue was staring. There was a girl outside of the window of the reastrurant.She looked about 12 years of age. She had dishwater blonde hair with a silver streak kinda like Rogues only silver, up in a ponytail.  
  
"Who? That girl?" He said pointing at the girl.  
  
"Yeah.Ya know. She looks just like..." Rogue gasped. She knew who that was.  
  
She then ran out the door of the restaurant.  
  
"Where is she,like,going?" Kitty said confused of what just happened.  
  
"I don't know but we better go find her! Come on team!" Scott yelled at his "team".  
  
They all ran after her. They had a feeling she was looking for that kid. When they got to the door there stood Rogue.Pale.Stiff.  
  
"Rogue are you,like,OK? Who,like,was that?"  
  
Rogue didn't say a thing.*She's gone!* was all she thought. She could see a wheel chair roll up beside her.  
  
"Rogue. Maybe we should take you home and let you lie down."  
  
"No.Professur.It's OK.Let's got to the concert."  
  
"Alright Rogue, if you insist."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you like it so far? Want more? Please R&R!!And please be nice.:) 


	2. The Concert

They went up to their front row ticket seats to see the concert that everyone wanted to see. The only people who didn't know who would be signing was Rogue, Scott, Jean, and the professor. Everyone else knew.  
  
"And now what you've all been waiting for! Give it up for SilverRogue!" the announcer yelled.  
  
Everyone started screaming as the same 12 year old girl Rogue saw at the hot dog place came out from back stage.  
  
Rogue stared at her in awe. *It's really her* was all she thought.  
  
Then the girl sang…  
  
It's the kids, baby  
  
It's the kids, baby  
  
It's the kids, come on  
  
It's the kids, baby  
  
It's the kids, baby  
  
And ya know we're gonna groove  
  
It's the kids, baby  
  
It's the kids, baby  
  
It's the kids, come on  
  
It's the kids, baby  
  
Leave it up, leave it up to me  
  
  
  
Listen the kids  
  
Grown up, sewn up  
  
Even when they mess up  
  
Actin' like it's all sewn up  
  
Mom and dad think we  
  
Need to have a talk  
  
Think the kids rule the world  
  
Boys and girls  
  
  
  
You can't blame us for notta  
  
You taught us, to follow orders  
  
Cuz I'm the baby, dun gotta  
  
Monkey see (ah ah)  
  
Monkey do no more  
  
The fun stops here  
  
What's the score  
  
We might start a play fight  
  
Just to imitate you  
  
Donchya feel silly now  
  
Shame on you  
  
Don't start to cry now  
  
I don't blame you  
  
Afterall your just a grown-up  
  
Whachya gonna do  
  
  
  
It's the kids  
  
Gotta heat it up, heat it up  
  
What's the deal  
  
Gotta give it up, give it up  
  
Make way, put it on  
  
Gonna hook it up, hook it up  
  
How's that  
  
Leave it up, leave it up to me  
  
  
  
It's the kids  
  
What would ya do if I  
  
Speed it up, speed it up  
  
Set it off  
  
Gonna live it up, live it up  
  
Make way, put it on  
  
Gonna hook it up, hook it up  
  
How's that  
  
Leave it up, leave it up to me  
  
  
  
When the grown-ups go awol  
  
Nothing's gonna fall  
  
Here come the young ones  
  
The baby crime busters  
  
Big people, listen up  
  
Relax now we're equal  
  
And if the money's right  
  
We might make a sequal  
  
Do I hear a "please"?  
  
I love it when you beg me  
  
I need a bribe now  
  
Just to move my legs, see  
  
And I might put you in  
  
If you make way  
  
  
  
(Lemme talk to my people we can save the day)  
  
  
  
It's the kids  
  
Gotta heat it up, heat it up  
  
What's the deal  
  
Gotta give it up, give it up  
  
Make way, put it on  
  
Gonna hook it up, hook it up  
  
How's that  
  
Leave it up, leave it up to me  
  
  
  
It's the kids  
  
What would ya do if I  
  
Speed it up, speed it up  
  
Set it off  
  
Gonna live it up, live it up  
  
Make way, put it on  
  
Gonna hook it up, hook it up  
  
How's that  
  
Leave it up, leave it up to me  
  
  
  
(Now whatchya gonna do)  
  
  
  
Mom and dad, they be  
  
Gettin' on my nerves  
  
Workin' em, workin' em  
  
Is that what I deserve  
  
But after many days  
  
Hey, I want them back  
  
Tell me who's gonna bake  
  
My cake and all that  
  
Who's gonna suffer from  
  
My practical jokes  
  
And answer when I'm home  
  
Hey, it's gotta be my folks  
  
And who's gonna get me up  
  
Ready for the flight  
  
And who's gonna tell me  
  
"Everything's alright"  
  
  
  
But wait a minute  
  
That sounds so soft  
  
That won't impress a  
  
Hot chicka that I cross  
  
Don't play me out cuz  
  
I'll switch ya off  
  
You've been told old for too long  
  
Singin' the same song  
  
If you're old enough to vote  
  
Then it's time to sit down  
  
It's all about the little hommies  
  
Takin' the crown  
  
So if you're too young to vote  
  
Here's your chance to have a say  
  
Come on everybody  
  
Help me save the day  
  
  
  
It's the kids  
  
Gotta heat it up, heat it up  
  
What's the deal  
  
Gotta give it up, give it up  
  
Make way, put it on  
  
Gonna hook it up, hook it up  
  
How's that  
  
Leave it up, leave it up to me  
  
  
  
It's the kids  
  
What would ya do if I  
  
Speed it up, speed it up  
  
Set it off  
  
Gonna live it up, live it up  
  
Make way, put it on  
  
Gonna hook it up, hook it up  
  
How's that  
  
Leave it up, leave it up to me  
  
  
  
It's the kids  
  
Gotta heat it up, heat it up  
  
What's the deal  
  
Gotta give it up, give it up  
  
Make way, put it on  
  
Gonna hook it up, hook it up  
  
How's that  
  
Leave it up, leave it up to me  
  
  
  
It's the kids  
  
What would ya do if I  
  
Speed it up, speed it up  
  
Set it off  
  
Gonna live it up, live it up  
  
Make way, put it on  
  
Gonna hook it up, hook it up  
  
How's that  
  
  
  
Leave it up, leave it up to me  
  
(A/N: This is an Aaron Carter song.)  
  
  
  
"WUUU!!!" the crowd was screaming!  
  
"Thank you" said "Silver Rogue".  
  
After she sang some more songs she said "The next song I'm about to sing was wrote by me and is dedicated to my sister. We were split up by my mom when I was 3 and she was 5. This song is about what it would be like to see her again."  
  
Music comes on and she starts singing after about 30 seconds of music.  
  
Hello my friend we meet again  
  
It's been a while where should  
  
we begin…feels like forever  
  
Within my heart are memories  
  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
  
I remember  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free…I'm careless…I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in  
  
an instant  
  
It feels so good to reunite  
  
Within yourself and within your mind  
  
Let's find peace there  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free…I'm careless…I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
I just want to say hello again  
  
(A/N: This is a Creed song.)  
  
Once the song was done almost everyone in the crowd was crying including Rogue.  
  
After the concert everyone went back to the institute.  
  
*Inside the institute*  
  
"Where's Scott at?" Jean asked as she paced back and forth. 


	3. Silver Rogue

"Dunno. He said he vwas going somevere." Kurt said.  
  
Everyone was sitting on the couch in the Rec. room except the new recruits and Logan of course. And Rogue was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Why don't we---" Jean stopped as soon as she saw Scott enter the room.  
  
"Scott! Where were you? We've been worried…" Jean stated as she saw the young singer known as Silver Rogue come out from behind him. "Why is she here?" Jean said pointing at Silver Rogue.  
  
"She's here to see Rogue. Has anyone seen her?" Scott asked.  
  
"I think she, like, is in our room." Kitty said nervously since she was a big S.R. fan.  
  
"You want me to go get her?" Scott said looking at S.R.  
  
"No. I'll go up. Where's her room?" S.R. asked.  
  
"Up those stairs to the left. It's the last one in the hall. It'll say 'Rogue and Kitty's room' on the door." Scott said pointing towards the staircase in front of them.  
  
"Alright. Thanks Scott." She said as she hugged him and ran up the steps.  
  
S.R.'s POV  
  
As I walked up the steps and I turned left. I walked down the hall till' I came to the door with the sign that said "Rogue and Kitty's room". I couldn't believe it. She's in this this room. Right before me. My sisters in this room.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok. It was kind of obvious. I know this chapter was short but I will try to make the next longer. Did you like it? Do you want more? I was thinking about having S.R. and Rogue like the same boy and then them having there first argument. May be the boy should be Bobby or Pietro??? What do you think? Please R and R!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
